A Week Late
by MelMione
Summary: Rainer has never been so glad to be a week late to something. (This is a Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki-related story)


Rainer Nurmi was reading a book in Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron to be exact. The recent Durmstang graduate was in month three of his trip in traveling the world, and so far, he hadn't even even been outside of Europe. England was the last stop before Canada, the first time he'll ever be outside of Europe. He blamed himself for liking foreign places so much, he's been in England for nearly three weeks, when he was supposed to leave a week ago.

"You don't mind if I sit here? The place is full and there's no where else to sit." A sweet voice interrupted his reading, automatically made him look up. She had a slight smile, and was rather short (Rainer was currently 5'10, with no signs of stopping). Her longish brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her light grey eyes were looking into his barely darker own pair.

"Sure, it is no problem." The Finnish accent that he has came out, different from the English, Scottish, Irish and Welsh accents he has heard all day.

The girl smiled gratefully at him before sinking into the other chair, and only then did Rainer notice the numerous bags she has in each hand. "I've been shopping nearly all day for my Hogwarts things, my mum and dad began leaving me alone to shop for things in my fourth year and it's been tiring ever since." The girl explained, wiping off some sweat off her forehead. The August day was unusually warm, most of the handful of British students at Durmstang had described England as 'rainy and dreary'.

"I have never been to Hogwarts, I just graduated from Durmstang, and getting my things, I would not describe it as tiring." Rainer had gotten his things alone since he was a entering third year, and seeing that Norway wasn't that hot during the summer.

"You graduated? I'm barely entering my seventh year." The girl seemed very much delighted with the news he barely graduated. He was slightly glad too, he didn't hate Durmstang, but he didn't love it, either.

"Seventh year? What house are you in, seeing that Hogwarts has houses?" Durmstang had houses, but they weren't the same compared to houses in Beauxbatons and Hogwarts.

"I'm a Hufflepuff! It's supposed to take the rest of the students that aren't smart, cunning, or brave, and it's really interesting, because all these different personalities are mixed together." She paused. "I just noticed, I don't even know your name. You have an accent, so I know you're foreign."

Rainer chuckled slightly. The girl was very talkative, and rather amusing. "It is Rainer, Rainer Nurmi, I come from Finland. You say I have an accent, but all British people have accents, do they not?"

The girl blushed slightly. "I'm Caralyn Michaels, I come from England, you said all British people have accents, and that is true. Finland, you say? In the Eurovision Song Contest, they won in 2006." Caralyn blushed again. "Sorry, you probably don't even know what I'm talking about, I'm muggle-born."

Rainer shook his head. "No, I know exactly what you are talking about, I'm a half-blood, and my mother insisted on raising me and my siblings in both the wizarding and muggle world. I loved their entry, and no matter how weird it was, we still ended up winning."

Caralyn laughed, and Rainer decided he did like her after all. "We came close to winning last year, but noooo, Alexander had to win."

"I liked Fairytale. You came close to winning? The United Kingdom placed what? 5th place?"

"So? It was our highest ranking since 2002." Caralyn said. After a few moments silence between the two, she began laughing. "We were really fighting over Eurovision in public? I bet most people didn't even know what we were talking about." She looked around the room, looking for the odd people that were looking at the two.

"No, I bet they did not." Rainer smiled slightly at Caralyn.

"What brings you to England? It's not everyday cute Finnish guys are in Diagon Alley." Caralyn leaned in forward, seemingly interested in what Rainer had to say.

Rainer blushed. "I am on a trip to travel the world. So far, not so good. I was supposed to leave England a week ago, actually. I have not even left Europe, I have never been outside of Europe."

"Never been outside of Europe?" Caralyn began playing with her hair. "I have, I went to China once with my dad, he had to go there on a business trip. It was amazing, and I loved it. Where are you going next?"

"Canada, I am leaving for it tomorrow." He stood up, and got his book and other things together. "I better go, I need to rest for tomorrow."

As he finished getting his things together and began to walk away, he was stopped by Caralyn, who silently gave him a folded piece of paper, and walked away.

_Rainer, I'm rather interested in you and your trip._

_You should write me what happens in your travels when I start Hogwarts._

_At:_

_Caralyn Michaels_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Hufflepuff House._

_-Caralyn _

Rainer turned around after he read. She was walking away, towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. He smiled, and went off to prepare for his journey that would start the next day, and also to add something to his to-do list. _Write Caralyn about my trip, and end my trip with England. _He knew he was coming back, for her.


End file.
